


Purple Silk

by KnightOfHearts413



Series: And So Time Has Past [1]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/M, Gen, God it's been so long since I've written anything, Wrathful Pride, not much, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfHearts413/pseuds/KnightOfHearts413
Summary: Wrathia reflects upon some things.





	Purple Silk

_Th_ e _soft click of his nails, the careful pull of the brush through her hair. The whisper of the silk as he wound it through her hair, the quiet bass tones of his voice pulling her in as he hummed an old vengess lullaby. She would be halfway to sleep by the time he'd finished._

The softer memories of their life together are the ones Wrathia prefers not to reflect upon; sorrowful reflection has never been for her. Sorrow is for the damned; though there is the slightest pinprick of doubt in her mind. 

Believing that the plan could work with Ava leading it—even for a moment would require faith and optimism that is beyond her. Faith in a human; a weak, sniveling, spiteful _human_.

Her skin heats at the thought, the lava in her bath spilling over and melting the steps as fire and steam surge out of the cracks in her skin.

But the plan is _not_ Ava's, it is Pedri's and faith is not required to know that he has never led her wrong.

Still, time is running out for her egg; assuming it's safe. And so worry;  _not_ sorrow settles in her heart for the life of her heir.

Her skin settles and the bath settles with her, her skin deepening to a calm burnt orange. There is no use in worrying about the things she cannot physically change.

Wrathia will _have_  to hope for now.


End file.
